APH -Dzieci
by Ijona
Summary: Fem!Anglia, Ameryka, Francja i Royal Babys
**Uwaga:**
Wulgaryzmy  
Postaci: Fem!Anglia, Ameryka, Francja  
Autorce się nudziło (czyt. Może się jeszcze coś tu zmienić)  
Wiecie jak to jest mieć małe dziecko w domu? Ale nie takie 4-6 lat tylko niemowlę. Okropieństwo. Hałas, bałagan i ciągła praca. A wyobraźcie sobie, że taką dwójkę. Co prawda drugie dziecko ma prawie 2 lata i trochę mniej hałasuje, ale za to trzeba się nim więcej zajmować. Koszmar. Właśnie dlatego nie byłam zadowolona słysząc wieści od Królowej, że mam się „po opiekować" Royal Baby razy dwa. W tamtym momencie miałam ochotę zostać żywcem pogrzebana… w sumie to nawet w tej chwili nie jest głupi pomysł. Co ja, niańka? Na pewno nie! I to takie duże neonowe NIE. Ja już jednego bachora wychowałam i jak mi się odwdzięczył? Zbuntował się i ogłosił niepodległość. Mały skurwysyn. Nie zrozumcie mnie jednak źle. Ja nic nie mam do tych Królewskich Dzieci, to jest nawet przeciwwskazane. Jedno z nich kiedyś najpewniej będzie moim szefem, więc dobre relacje to podstawa, którą warto mieć jak najszybciej. Lecz nadal nie uśmiecha mi się opieka nad nimi.  
\- Jak ja mam w ogóle się do ciebie zwracać? Imienia Ci nawet jeszcze nie dali. Aczkolwiek ja obstawiam Alice. Podoba Ci się?... Gdyby nie to, że oddychasz nie wiedziałabym nawet czy żyjesz. Zaraz, a gdzie twój brat? George? George! Ty mały skrzacie – syczę mówiąc ostatnie słowo. Tak, wiem że to królewskie dziecko, duma narodowa, ale zaczyna mnie już wkurzać po prawie dwóch latach znajomości.  
\- Artis  
\- Czego?! Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęta?  
\- Tak sobie myślę, że ja nie sprawiałem takich problemów.  
\- Wiesz, co Alfred? Gdybym miała do wyboru opiekę nad tymi maluchami, a tobą gdy byłeś mały, to wybrałabym skok z klifu, ale to stwierdzenie i tak nie zmienia tego, że te dzieciaki są lepsze od ciebie.  
\- Ej!  
\- Łapałeś dzikie zwierzęta i kręciłeś nimi kółka w powietrzu. Byłeś okropnym dzieckiem.  
\- Wredna jesteś.  
\- Niesamowite, dopiero teraz zauważyłeś? Radzę popracować nad spostrzegawczością i nie tylko zresztą, bo inaczej zatrzymasz się w rozwoju, bohaterze. Choć nie. Wiesz, co? Już za późno i tak się zatrzymałeś.  
\- A ty zgubiłaś dziecko.  
\- Co ma piernik do wiatraka? I nie zgubiłam, tylko gdzieś spierniczyło. – mówię będąc coraz bardziej wkurzona.  
\- Więc CI uciekło, jeszcze lepiej.  
Za ten uśmiech teraz, ma w mordę. Nie dość, że jak zwykle przychodzi nieproszony to jeszcze mnie wkurwia.  
\- Mon amour, a może ty się tak złościsz, bo nie masz własnego dzieciątka. Ja ci w TYM chętnie pomogę. – mówi Francis przytulając mnie od tyłu. Dobra, mordobicie Alfreda może zaczekać w tym momencie to cholerna Franca ma pierwszeństwo do zamordowania. A tak poza tematem, czy ja mam dzisiaj zlot nieproszonych gości?!  
\- Spierdalaj, kurna! – walę Żabę w twarz przez co on upada na ziemie.  
\- Ał, bolało mon cherie. – odpowiada trzymając się za nos z którego zaczyna lecieć krew.  
\- I miało boleć imbecylu, niedorozwinięta żabo!  
\- Jak ja przeszkadzam to powiedzcie.  
\- Shut up, Alfred! Lepiej zrób choć raz coś pożytecznego w życiu i poszukaj Georga.  
\- Znalazłem go już dawno.  
\- To czemu nic nie mówisz, idioto?! – moja kontrola wściekłości niebezpiecznie balansuje na granicy wytrzymałości.  
\- Żyłka ci pęknie od tej złości. – odpowiada spokojnie. Ja go zaraz wypatroszę i to w taki sposób, że śmierć to będzie największy akt łaski.  
\- Gdzie… on… JEST!?  
\- Tam. – wskazuje palcem na najwyższy mój mebel w ciemnym kącie salonu.  
\- Czy on zaraz przypadkiem nie spadnie? – wielce genialnie mówi Franca to co wszyscy doskonale widzimy.  
\- Ja pierdole! Łapcie go do cholery, pieprzonej mać! – wrzeszczę biegnąc.  
W drodze jednak ślizgam się na rozlanej Coli Ameryki ( MÓJ ZABYTKOWY DYWAN!) i upadam na ziemię przed meblem. Natomiast Alfred łapię królewskiego bachora, lecz nie zauważa mojego upadku i też upada… prosto na mnie. Cała sytuacja wygląda co najmniej dwuznacznie, a nie pomaga w tym bękart smarkaty który jest teraz między nami.  
\- O! Ameryko, mon Cher, a może ty pomożesz naszej drogiej Artis z jej brakiem dzieciątka. Oczywiście nie będzie takie piękne jakie by było ze mną, ale brzydkie też nie powinno być. – mówi z uśmiechem zadowolonego z siebie geniusza żaba. Moja granica kontroli właśnie pękła.  
\- Umm. Francjo może skończ już denerwować Artis… - próbuje ratować sytuację Alfred i przy okazji wstając. Oj, na to jest już za późno.  
\- Gdzie tam ona zawsze się tak złości. – mówi dalej żaba. Najbliższa moja kryjówka na broń jest we wspomnianym już wcześniej meblu koło mnie, tylko co tam było? Nóż… Doskonale. – Zaraz sobie pokrzyczy trochę, pogrozi, wyzwie od najgorszych i… i… Artis, mon amour?  
Zwykłą osiedlową, angielską ulicą idzie dostojnie starsza kobieta. Elegancko ubrana, dumna i pewna siebie, w końcu jest w tym kraju najważniejsza. Dochodzi do średniej wielkości dwupiętrowego angielskiego domu. Wchodzi nieśpiesznie po schodkach wejściowych, a następnie naciska przycisk od dzwonka. Słyszy kroki, a chwile potem drzwi zostają otwarte. Wchodzi i nie czekając na zaproszenie od razu kieruje się do salonu, będącego w połowie ukrytym w cieniu. Siada na fotelu po tej jasnej stronie. Natomiast na naprzeciwnym fotelu, po stronie w cieniu, siada młoda kobieta, która otworzyła jej drzwi. Ubrana jest w Brytyjski mundur, jej twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji, a przynajmniej tyle widzi starsza kobieta przez tą osłonę cienia.  
\- Chce Pani herbaty? Przed chwilą parzyłam. – Zaczyna młoda dama. Nie witają się, ponieważ jest to dla nich zbędna formalność.  
\- Nie, dziękuje. Nie mam dużo czasu, za godzinę muszę być już na kolejnym spotkaniu.  
\- Oczywiście, Pani.  
\- Gdzie są moje drogie skarby?  
\- Śpią, ale już po nie idę. – to mówiąc idzie na górę, a po niecałych pięciu minutach wraca z dwójką małych dzieci. Gdy tylko już pokazała je starszej damie idzie na korytarz ułożyć dzieciątka do wózka. W tym samym czasie starsza kobieta wstała i powoli podeszła do młodej osoby.  
\- Dziękuje Ci za twój poświęcony czas i mam szczerą nadzieje, że jeszcze je kiedyś przyjmiesz pod swój dach. – mówi starsza dama na pożegnanie.  
\- Och to nie był żaden problem i z wielką chęcią je jeszcze ugoszczę w moim domu. – odpowiada młoda dama, lecz końcówka zdania zostaje zagłuszona przez dziwne, niecodzienne dźwięki z piwnicy. Starsza dama patrzy na młodą kobietę z zainteresowaniem. – Proszę mi wybaczyć i nie przejmować się tymi odgłosami, My Dear Queen. To tylko szkodniki, nie groźne, ale mam z nimi drobny problem. – odpowiada na nieme pytanie starszej kobiety, młoda dama, z tajemniczym lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Starsza dama akceptuje tę dopowiedź z zadowoleniem, bo czemu ma nie ufać personifikacji swojego kraju? Gdy wózek z dziećmi zostaje już zniesiony na podwórze, starsza kobieta oddala się tym samym wolnym krokiem którym przybyła. Natomiast młoda kobieta, per. „Wielka Brytania" wraca do domu i zamyka go na klucz.

* * *

Dlaczego imię Artis? A dlatego, że "Imię Artur jest pochodzenia celtyckiego lub walijskiego, prawdopodobnie wywodzi się ze słowa _art_ , _arth_ (niedźwiedź)", a Artis to w języku celtyckim niedźwiedzica, natomiast Arthes to w walijskim niedźwiedzica. Dlatego ja Fem!Anglia nazywam Arthes (krócej Artis) Kirkland. info z tej strony: upss, strona została usunięta, przepraszam :(  
PS. Tak wiem jak coś, że dziewczynka ma już imię. Nie podoba mi się, Alice by bardziej jej pasowało wg mnie.


End file.
